A flywheel outputs torque from an engine. A clutch can couple to the flywheel. Friction discs within the clutch engage to transmit torque, and decouple to discontinue torque transfer. The friction discs can couple with a coil spring to facilitate disc separation when the clutch is decoupled.
Prior techniques for the coil spring separator utilize a shoulder bolt, washer, and spring that are bolted into a pressure plate in four locations. Examples are shown in FIGS. 7 & 8. The intermediate plate has a clearance hole for the bolt head. The prior separation technique requires holes for affixing drive straps and additional holes to insert separation pins.